Confession Game
by L137A
Summary: Sungmin terjebak dengan permainan yang dimainkan bersama kedua sahabatnya. Ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Guru Matematikanya./ "Mwo? Ani! Aku tidak mau! Kalian gila!"/ "Ayolah hyung, ini cuma permainan."/ Kejutan apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari 'permainan dan pengakuan' nya itu? / KYUMIN / YAOI / OS / NC / enJOY!


**Confession Game**

= KYUMIN =

Summary :

Sungmin terjebak dengan permainan dan yang dimainkan bersama kedua sahabatnya. Ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Guru Matematikanya./ "_Mwo? Ani!_ Aku tidak mau! Kalian gila!"/ "Ayolah _hyung_, ini cuma permainan."/ Kejutan apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari 'permainan dan pengakuan' nya itu? / KYUMIN / YAOI / NC / enJOY!

…

**Rated : M (?)**

**Warning : Yaoi, Failed!NC, Typo(s), Weird!**

**Disclaimer : SUNGMIN SELAMANYA MILIKKU! #EdisiNgayal **

…

**No Bash! No Flame!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**enJOY~**

"_Seonsangnim_, aku.. aku menyukaimu." ucap Sungmin memainkan kedua tangannya gugup diiringi tatapan intimidasi dua sahabat yang sesekali mengintipnya.

Sosok yang dipanggil tadi mendadak menghentikan kegiatan melihat kertas-kertas di mejanya. Beralih melihat _namja_ manis berstatus pelajar itu dengan pandangan yang sepertinya sulit diartikan.

"A –"

**KRIIIIING**

"Ah, _mianhae_ _seonsangnim_ saya harus kembali ke kelas." Ucap _namja_ itu kemudian berlari keluar ruangan itu. Meninggalkan gurunya dengan posisi yang masih membeku mendengar penuturan siswanya tadi. Sampai di depan ruangan, Sungmin –nama _namja_ manis itu memutar kedua bola matanya jengah melihat dua makhluk berbeda spesies tertawa mengeluarkan kikikan dan memegangi perut serta mulut.

"Ishh, sudah kulakukan! Ayo kembali ke kelas." ucap Sungmin berlalu dan menghentak- hentakkan kakinya kesal.

'Ahh, _pabboya_ Lee Sungmin!' rutuknya dalam hati.

'Buat apa kau menuruti ikan dan monyet itu iisshh.' Tangannya refleks mengacak tatanan rambutnya frustasi. Namun sedetik kemudian semburat merah mewarnai pipi bulat nya dengan senyum tertahan.

"Mukamu merah hyung. Hahahah!" ejek Donghae.

"Uhh, senangnya yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kkk~" tambah Eunhyuk dengan sikutan pelan di lengan Sungmin.

"Ya! Mati kalian!" teriak Sungmin pada dua sahabatnya yang sekarang tengah berlari menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

Ia memang tidak sekelas dengan Donghae maupun Eunhyuk sahabatnya. Mereka masing-masing memang berbeda kelas. Namun tiap istirahat pasti mereka akan berkumpul untuk ke kantin bersama atau seperti tadi, memainkan _game _yang membuat Sungmin harus rela menahan malu di depan _namja_ yang ia kagumi.

Sungmin duduk di tempatnya yang berada di pojok kelas dan mulai membuka buku teks pelajaran Biologi yang diampu Park _Soensaengnim_.

'Aah, nanti pelajaran terakhir Matematika Cho _soensangnim. Ottohkae._" Sungmin resah. Matanya memang tertuju pada buku teks itu, namun pikirannya entah kemana.

'Huhh! Awas saja dua makhluk bodoh itu!" rutuk Sungmin dalam hati. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian saat istirahat tadi.

.

.

.

"Ya, Sungmin_ hyung_. Bagaimana kalau main_ Truth or Dare_?" usul Donghae saat istirahat tiba. Ia dan Eunhyuk sudah berada di sisi kanan dan depan Lee Sungmin. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil sampai SMA ini.

"_Eoh_? Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ish, kau tak tau _hyung_? Begini, jadi dalam permainan ini kita memutar botol dan yang tertunjuk oleh botol itu, ia harus memilih untuk berkata jujur atau melakukan tantangan yang diajukan pemain lain." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kan disini tidak ada botol Hyukie-ya." jawab Sungmin polos.

"Kita pakai ini saja _hyung_." sela Donghae sambil memainkan pena dan memutar-mutarnya di atas meja Sungmin.

"Mm, Oke!" antusias Sungmin.

Donghae mulai memutar pena itu dan ketiga Lee itu menunggu beberapa saat hingga pena tersebut berhenti.

"Ya! Ya! Yaaaa Akkh! Kena kau Hyuk!" teriak Sungmin girang.

"Jadi, kau pilih _truth or dare_ Hyukkie-ya?" tanya Denghae lembut.

"Eumh, aku pilih _truth_ saja." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aku, Mm.. Aku sudah punya _namjachingu_." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum malu-malu. Disebelahnya Donghae berusaha berpaling melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"_Mwo?Namja?_ Kapan? Dengan siapa?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Rahasia, hehehe." cengir Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Beritahu aku Hyukkie-ya." paksa Sungmin sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Sudah-sudah. Tidak boleh bertanya lebih lanjut hyung." Ucap Donghae menengahi.

"Ayo kembali ke permainan." lanjut Donghae menyertai majunya bibir Sungmin.

Sekarang giliran Eunhyuk yang memutar karena tadi ia yang tertunjuk oleh pena itu.

"Sungmin _hyung_!" teriak Eunhyuk saat pena itu telah berhenti.

"Aku pilih _truth_." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"tapi aku bingung, aku tidak tahu harus cerita apa." ungkap Sungmin.

"Bagaimana jika kami bertanya hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"_Ne_, boleh. Mau tanya apa Hyukkie-ya?" jawab Sungmin.

"Ada kah orang yang sedang kau sukai hyung? Siapa orangnya? Kau harus jujur hyung!"

"_Ne_, ada. Mmh, dia.. dia.. Cho Kyuhyun _Seonsangnim_." kata Sungmin malu-malu.

"Woaaah! Sudah berapa lama hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Sejak dia masuk sekolah ini, aku sudah terpikat saat melihat obsidian nya." ungkap Sungmin lagi.

"Boleh aku bertanya lagi hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"_Ani_. Tidak boleh. Kan perjanjian tadi hanya satu pertanyaan, dan sepertinya tadi kau sudah bertanya dua pertanyaan." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Baiklah, lanjut. Aku yang putar." ucap Sungmin.

Sesaat kemudian.

"Aaaakh! Sial!" rutuk Sungmin. Rupanya pena itu kembali 'memilih'nya.

"Jadi, _truth or dare_?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin menimbang-nimbang. Jika ia memilih _truth_ lagi, maka pasti pertanyaan tadi akan terus di ungkit.

'Ahh, aku pilih _dare_ saja!' putus Sungmin. Ck! Keputusan yang salah Ming!

"_Dare!_"

"kau yakin _hyung_?" tanya Donghae. Seringaian mulai tercetak di bibir tipisnya.

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk pasti. Memangnya mereka mau Sungmin melakukan apa?

"Baik, sebentar _hyung_. Biar kami berdiskusi dahulu untuk menentukan tantangannya."

Sungmin menunggu dengan malas. Ia meraih botol air mineral milik Donghae dan meneguknya cepat. Sungmin masih dengan santai meminum air itu sambil mendengarkan tantangan yang telah selesai didiskusikan. Mendadak ia tersedak dan otomatis air dalam mulutnya menyembur keluar dengan tidak elitnya. Matanya membulat lebar dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya yang terbatuk-batuk.

"_Mwo? Ani!_ Aku tidak mau! Kalian gila!"

"Ayolah _hyung_, ini cuma permainan. Tantangan dari kami, temui Cho seonsangnim dan katakan kau suka padanya!" jelas Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

"Kau pilih mana, mengatakan suka pada Cho soensangnim atau mencium si SooMan itu." ancam Donghae sambil menunjuk _namja_ yang tak jauh dari posisi kumpul mereka.

"Aish! _arra arra_ nanti aku lakukan." pasrah Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa _hyung_, kami mau sekarang. _Palli!_" Ucap Eunhyuk mutlak. Ia dan Donghae pun menyeret Sungmin menuju ruang kerja guru matematika mereka sambil mengulum senyum manis. Sementara dibelakang Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah diseret seperti itu sambil terus merutuki kesalahannya dalam memilih.

"Masuk _hyung_!" perintah Donghae.

"Ishh, iya aku tau. Lepaskan tanganku." ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin pun melangkah masuk ruangan itu dan berdiri di depan _namja _idamannya.

Dengan masih mengatur debaran degup jantungnya, ia memberanikan diri.

"_Seonsangnim_, aku.. aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tertegun di tempat duduknya menyaksikan murid kesayangannya itu berlari meninggalkan ruangan setelah secara mengejutkan menyatakan perasaannya.

'Aish, kenapa harus Bel disaat yang tak tepat.' maki Kyuhyun.

Barusaja ia ingin menanyakan apa maksud namja manis itu tapi dewi fortuna rupanya belum ada di pihaknya.

"Aaakh. Hahahah." tawa Kyuhyun girang. Senyum bahagia terukir jelas di wajahnya. Siapa sangka, murid yang selalu ia perhatikan dan mampu membuyarkan konsentrasinya saat mengajar di kelas mendadak menyatakan perasaannya. Meskipun ia belum tahu yang sebenarnya dan merasa itu tadi hanyalah mimpi. Ah, atau bahkan hanya lamunannya.

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin, kau menyukaiku, aku juga menyukaimu. Kurasa kita harus secepatnya jadi kekasih. Kkk~" monolog Kyuhyun.

10 menit lagi pergantian pelajaran dan Kyuhyun akan mengajar di kelas Sungmin. Ia berjalan menuju toilet saat merasa ingin buang air sekaligus membenahi pakaiannya. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam bilik kedua dalam _rest room_ tersebut dan menyelesaikan urusannya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar ketika mendengar nama _namja_ pujaannya disebut-sebut oleh makhluk yang berbincang di luar bilik itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Hae kita menyembunyikan ini dari Sungmin _hyung_?" kalimat itu masuk ke dalam pendengaran guru tampan itu.

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa _chagi_, tapi mungkin kita harus segera memberitahu ini pada Sungmin _hyung_. Aku juga tidak suka pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Tenanglah."

"Hu um. Tapi permainan kita tadi. Apa Sungmin _hyung_ tidak apa-apa? Sebentar lagi ia pelajaran Mr. Cho itu."

**Deg**

'Permainan?' tanya Kyuhyun.

'Jadi pernyataan tadi cuma permainan? Jadi Sungmin tidak benar-benar menyukaiku?' tanya Kyuhyun lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Kakinya mendadak lemas dan ia pun terduduk di kloset.

"_Aniya_! Tidak mungkin _chagi_. Kau ingat kan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin _hyung_ tadi? Ia memang menyukai seonsangnim itu. Kita ini hanya membantu mendapatkan cintanya _chagi_."

**Chupp.**

**Eunghh. Ssshhh.**

**Cplkk Cplkk Cplkk.**

**Sudah, Hae ahh~ Hentikan. **

Kecupan dan desahan tertahan memenuhi toilet itu. Tidak lama, hanya tiga menit sebelum terdengar bunyi pintu toilet yang kembali tertutup dan sepi yang asli ada di tempat itu.

Meninggalkan guru dalam bilik dengan nafas tertahan setelah mendengar suara yang menggungah selera itu. Ingin rasanya ia keluar untuk menghentikan aksi kedua muridnya tadi. Tapi ia terlalu tercengang dengan kenyataan bahwa Sungminnya, iya Sungminnya itu ternyata benar-benar menyukainya. Dan kedua orang yang didengarnya tadi pastilah Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, sahabat baik Lee Sungminnya itu.

'Ohh, jadi mereka berpacaran.' batin Kyuhyun.

Merasa sudah aman, ia kembali merapikan diri, mamatutkan dengan bayangan dirinya yang ada di cermin lalu keluar menuju kelas Sungminnya. Tentu dengan berbagai rencana yang akan ia lakukan pada Sungminnya sepulang sekolah nanti. Seringaian itu jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Oh tidak! Ini terlihat sangat membahayakan Sungmin.

"Baik murid-murid. Pelajaran usai untuk hari ini. Rapikan meja kalian dan silahkan pulang. Selamat jalan." ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri 50 menit kelasnya.

"Ehm! Dan untuk Lee Sungmin kumpulkan dan bawa kertas-kertas tugas tadi dan temui saya di ruangan saya." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Sungmin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

'Glek.' Sungmin menelan susah salivanya. Melihat senyum itu, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

.

.

.

"_Seonsangnim_." ucap Sungmin dengan kepala tertunduk saat berada di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan kertas bertumpuk yang ia bawa di atas meja kerja gurunya.

"Jadi, aku sudah tau apa yang kau maksud saat istirahat tadi Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Tsk! Kau mempermainkan gurumu _eoh_?" decak kecewa Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu permainan yang tadi kau mainkan dengan dua sahabat mesum mu itu, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae." tambah penjelasan Kyuhyun. Ia mendadak merasa suhu badannya naik mengingat suara yang ditimbulkan pasangan mesum di _restroom_ tadi.

"_Mianhae Seonsangnim_." lirih Sungmin.

"Ck! Kau harus dihukum anak nakal." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju Sungmin didepan yang terhalang meja kerjanya.

"Eoh?" Sungmin membeo dan mengerjabkan matanya melihat guru matematikanya itu.

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menyambar bibir mungil Sungmin yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan sedari tadi mengajar di kelas Sungmin. Melihat _namja_ manisnya ini berfikir sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya saat mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Apalagi sebelumnya ia mendapat rangsangan dari pasangan mesum sahabat calon kekasihnya ini di _restroom_.

Ia menarik kemudian menjatuhkan Sungmin pada sofa panjang disebelah kursi dan meja kerjanya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan lengannya melingkupi badan berisi itu. Rontaan Sungmin tak membuat Kyuhyun mengendurkan tindihannya. Ia menghisap kuat bibir candu itu sampai tubuh Sungmin perlahan lemas dan tak ada perlawanan. Bahkan kini ia bisa merasakan perlawanan dari bibir manis itu.

"Eunghh" erangan terus terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya memenuhi ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Disana dua sosok sesama jenis terlihat sudah tak sungkan lagi, sangat menikmati pagutan-pagutan dalam penyatuan bibir mereka. Bibir shape M merah itu dicecap dengan brutal oleh pria berambut brunette sehingga menghasilkan decak dan erangan tertahan _namja_ berparas tampan- manis lebih tepatnya. Saliva mulai mengalir di sela bibir akibat keganasan _namja_ yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya.

Satu persatu pakaian yang mereka pakai pun telah tanggal dan berserakan di sekitar tempat aksi panas itu. Hingga kini keduanya sudah dalam keadaan bugil, tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi. Tak ada yang sadar, seolah kesadaran mereka tak henti terhisap kuat kenikmatan yang senantiasa mendera.

"Hahh, _Soensangnim._" _namja _manis itu mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya sesaat setelah pagutan itu terlepas. Bibirnya membengkak dan mengkilat oleh basahnya saliva yang entah milik siapa, sepertinya semua telah bercampur.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun." tegas Kyuhyun berbisik dan meniupkan udara lewat mulut pada lubang telinga Sungmin.

"Ahh geli. Ssshh. _Seonsang_- Aaakhh." desahan kembali terdengar dari bibir bengkak Sungmin yang telah membengkak.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Kyuhyun." ucap Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Mata yang biasanya foxy itu terlihat sayu sekarang, begitu menggoda.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun. Kyu Akhh." Mata Sungmin sontak membulat saat lidah panas Kyuhyun bergerilya disekitar aorelanya. Ia mau tak mau melengkungkan badannya ke depan karena perlakuan guru muda nan tampan itu.

"Sekarang terima hukumanmu sayang."

Kyuhyun melilitkan lidahnya pada _nipple _pink Sungmin bagian kanan. Tak bosan-bosannya ia menjilat dan menghisap bagian yang mulai mengeras dan menonjol itu. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun meraba _nipple _kiri Sungmin sedangkan tangan kirinya nakal mengusap paha dalam _namja_ manis yang kini mengalungkan kedua tangan pasrah pada lehernya. Dengan tubuh masih melengkung ke atas seolah meminta hisapan lebih dalam pada titik rangsang tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Shh S-sudah Kyu hentik aaah- kann ahh hahh." Sungmin mengatupkan kakinya menahan geli saat jemari Kyuhyun dengan lihai meraih dan memanjakan juniornya yang telah menegang memunculkan urat kemerahan.

Jilatan dan hisapan Kyuhyun pindah menuju leher jenjang nan mulus milik Sungmin. Disana ia membuat bercak-bercak kemerahan yang mungkin tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari. Tangan kanannya pun masih bekerja membelai _nipple _Sungmin kanan kiri bergantian. Memberikan rangsang yang tak putusnya pada _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu. Bibir Kyuhyun kembali mendekat dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya pada bibir yang sedikit terbuka menggoda, mengabsen isi goa hangat itu dan mengajak sang lawan main bersilat lidah dalam arti sebenarnya.

Kecapan kian terdengar nyaring mengiringi desahan erotis dari mulut Sungmin yang terlihat sangat kepayahan mengimbangi nafsu _namja_ tampan itu. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman pada sofa sempit tempat percumbuan panas mereka. Tanpa melepaskan pagutan dan hisapan pada bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh putih itu dan menjatuhkan perlahan di lantai. Kini Sungmin bisa bergerak lebih leluasa. Ia merasa sejuk saat punggungnya menyentuh dinginnya lantai keramik itu. Namun dinginnya lantai tidak membuat suhu badan _namja_ yang tengah memejamkan erat matanya itu turun, yang ada malah semakin memanas dengan hasrat yang juga semakin meninggi.

Kyuhyun melepas sesaat rengkuhan dan rangsangannya pada Sungmin. Ia menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Senyum tulus menyungging di bibirnya, kemudian dikecupnya kening Sungmin lama. Dadanya berdesir hebat saat melakukan itu. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati debaran dalam dadanya. Ia sangat menyukai debaran itu.

Obsidian Kyuhyun kembali bertatapan dengan foxy sayu itu. Ia mengusap pipi yang memerah itu dengan ibu jarinya. Cantik. Namja di hadapannya ini bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja sekalipun. Kembali dikecupnya bibir merah itu sekilas, mencecap rasa manis dengan penuh kelembutan. Seolah ingin menyampaikan rasa yang melingkupi hatinya.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan dan senyuman manis namja dibawahnya.

Perlahan tubuh Kyuhyun merosot ke bawah dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin. Kedua pasang jari mereka saling bertautan seolah tak ingin lepas. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya di depan benda tegak milik Sungmin yang tengah memerah itu. Dijulurkan lidah panjangnya untuk mencecap precum bening di ujung kejantanan Sungmin. Manis. Itulah yang terasa di indra pencecapnya.

"Sshh, Mmphh masukkan Kyuhh~" mohon Sungmin dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Senyuman terukir di bibir namja Cho mendengar permohonan Sungmin.

"Saranghae baby." ucap Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum memasukkan genital Sungmin pada mulutnya. Ia memanjakan junior Sungmin sepenuh hati. Menjilat, mengulum, menghisap, bahkan menggigit kecil ujung genital itu membuat Sungmin menahan nafas dengan gigi yang mengerat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan tangan kanan dari genggaman dan mengarahkan jarinya pada lubang anal Sungmin. Perlahan ia mencoba menusukkan jarinya memasuki lubang sempit berkerut itu setelah menjilatnya dengan saliva sendiri.

"Aakhh." Sungmin merasa asing dengan benda yang masuk dalam lubang analnya itu. Merasa sedikit perih saat benda panjang itu memasukinya. Namun perlahan ia mulai merasakan nikmat. Kyuhyun menambahkan lagi jarinya dan mengerang dalam hati merasakan kuatnya lubang itu menarik jarinya.

"Kau, sempit Sshh S-sayang." puji Kyuhyun.

"Eunghh. Anh!" Sungmin membulatkan mata saat titik itu tersentuh jemari panjang Kyuhyun.

"Aku menemukannya sayang, chu." ucap Kyuhyun beralih mencium kilat bibir Sungmin.

"Bersiaplah."

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin meregangkan kedua pahanya lebar-lebar sehingga Kyuhyun mendapat posisi yang pas untuk memanjakan junior nya. Perlahan ia memasukkan genitalnya ke dalam lubang anal Sungmin.

"Tahan sebentar sayang." ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan. Ia menusukkan juniornya perlahan. Ketika sudah masuk setengahnya dengan cepat ia menghentakkan sisa genityalnya.

"Akkkhh! Appo! Appo Kyuuh! Lepaaas Aaaakhh." teriak Sungmin kesakitan. Liquid bening menetes membasahi wajah nya yang tengah memerah.

"Ssssth. Uljima baby." Bibir Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin, membersihkan air mata yang menetes. Lidahnya menjilat merasakan asin kemudian beralih membungkam bibir indah itu dengan bibirnya. Tangan kanannya tak luput meraih junior Sungmin dan mengocoknya cepat mengupayakan namja manis di bawah tindihannya berkurang rasa sakitnya.

Tak lama sakit itu hilang berganti nikmat yang dirasa Sungmin saat kejantanan besar dan panjang milik Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh _sweet spot _nya. Tubuh Sungmin menggeliat dan terlonjak saat Kyuhyun terus menerus menyentuh titik yang membuatnya melayang. Sungmin terus mengerang dan mendesah tak kenal lelah. Seolah tiada habisnya tenaga yang menguar. Peluh mulai membasahi kedua insan manusia itu, membuat tubuh keduanya mengkilat di sore hari ini.

"Kyuuh, aku mauu Akkhh ahh." deru nafas Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling bersahutan. Sungmin sepertinya udah berada di ujung klimaks nya. Hujaman-hujaman Kyuhyun dan jangan lupakan tangan Kyuhyun yang setia memainkan genitalnya membuat ia merasa semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya. Cairan itu sudah terasa ingin meledak diujung genitalnya.

"Kyuuh, aku tak tahan. Ohh. Kyuhh." Sahut Sungmin dengan nafas tersengal.

"Berama chagii, sebentar aahh lagiihh." Sahut Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Aaaakh, _let me cum _Kyuuh~" teriak Sungmin frustasi.

Beberapa kali hujaman cepat dan dalam yang dilakukan Kyuhyun membuat keduanya meraih klimaksnya bersama.

"Aaaakhh Ming/Kyuuuh~" teriak lega kedua _namja_ itu bersamaan melepaskan hasrat dalam sebuah orgasme maha dahsyat.

Kyuhyun terjatuh menindih badan namja mungil dibawahnya. Mereka masih tersengal. Tak lama senyum mulai terpatri di kedua wajah tampan dan manis itu. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"_Gomawo Ming, Saranghae~_" Ucap Kyu dilanjutkan mengecup kening, kedua pelupuk mata Sungmin yang masih terpejam, kemudian terakhir bibir manis Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka.

"_Nado Kyu~ Nado Saranghae Seonsangnim._"

.

.

.

"Hae, sepertinya mereka sudah selesai. Bagaimana ini? Kita masuk atauu?" tanya Eunhyuk menggantung.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang sedari tadi berada di depan pintu ruangan Cho Kyuhyun seonsangnim dalam keadaan terpaku. Mendengar rintihan dari suara tenor yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka.

"Sudahlah chagi, kita pulang saja. Sungmin pasti diantar guru mesum itu." ucap Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk berlalu dari depan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tau ming?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hngg?" gumam Sungmin. Ia masih lelah. Baru terasa lagi sakitnya tubuh bagian selatan itu.

"Aku tahu rahasia yang mungkin ingin kau tahu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Hmm?" kembali Sungmin menggumam dengan malas.

"Kkk~ kau tau? dua sahabatmu itu? Lee Donghae dan Lee Hykjae." Ucap Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya.

"Wayeo?" tanya Sungmin mulai tertarik. Matanya memicing melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum cerah.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget.

"Kkk~ Mereka berpacaran di belakangmu Ming. Bahkan tadi mereka berciuman di toilet." Kekeh Kyuhyun.

"MWOOOO?!"

**==== END ====**

**Apa ituuuuu? Aaaaakhh! GAGAL GAGAL GAGAL !**

**Maaf yaa.. ini FF NC pertama saya.. gak berasa **_**feel**_** nya? Ceritanya aneh ya? Huwee.. #NangisdipelukanKyumin**

**Yah sudahlah pokoknya ini akhirnya kelar jugaa dengan cerita yang abal.. LEGAAA!**

**Bahkan aku gak tau judulnya maksudnya apa -_-**

**Spesial buat Sunghyun Ara, Rye Kim, and Zefanya Amelia yang Pervert tingkat dewa!**

**Dan buat semua yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca FF abal ini..**

**Makasih yaaa #peluk**

**Last, Review ne? *bow**


End file.
